The Interrogator
Josiah Wormwood, also known as "The Interrogator", is an extremely intelligent and cunning freelance information extractor whose speciality was deathtraps, which were used to attain the required knowledge. History Josiah Wormwood made a career as a type of torture specialist. Using clues to lure his victims (which he oversaw through a hidden control panel), and trap them to extract information, valuables, or anything else worth acquiring. Courier McWhirter thought he had a relatively easy job to do: deliver a case of bearer bonds to the International Relief Consortium. However, Wormwood found out, and set a trap in an amusement park. He lured McWhirter to the scene and proceeded to place the man in a precarious situation: reveal the location of the bonds, or lose his life. In the end, McWhirter gave in. Wormwood proceeded to hide the $750,000 in bonds until he could safely transfer the money. Shortly thereafter, "The Baron" Wacklaw Josek, a small time criminal nobleman, contracted Wormwood to perform one task: obtain the cape and cowl of Batman. Intrigued, Wormwood accepted the offer on the condition that Josek explain his desire for the item. Josek, however, refused until Wormwood revealed where he hid the bonds. The two agreed to talk more once Wormwood had acquired the cape and cowl. Wormwood set his first deathtrap in Traintown, a train yard. Sending a riddle to Commissioner Gordon, he lured Batman to this locale. Investigating for clues, Batman quickly fell into the trap. A woman's life was put on the line to intensify the deal as Wormwood attempted to acquire the cape and cowl. Batman, however, escaped this trap and lunged for the woman, to no avail; the woman was actually a hologram, and instead Wormwood escaped. His next trap was set at DeLaRue's Wax Museum, and this time he put Batman's life in jeopardy. Upon entering the facility, Batman was immediately trapped inside. Venturing further in, he became further trapped inside a room with a 20,000 watt halogen lamp. Though he destroyed the lamp, he triggered the release of a toxic nerve gas, and Batman was eventually forced to hand his cape and cowl over to Wormwood. Wormwood was disappointed when Batman revealed a second mask underneath; however, his job was only to acquire the cape and cowl, and his task was completed. Wormwood returned to Josek, demanding payment for his services. While the two celebrated, Wormwood once again inquired about Josek's intentions, but the Baron insisted that Wormwood first tell him about the hidden bonds. His desire to know Josek's secret too great, he revealed their location. Holding up his end of the bargain, Josek stated that he would wear the cape and cowl, and revealed his true identity: Batman himself, who had lured Wormwood into a trap of his own. Wormwood attempted to escape, but after an unconventional fight, Batman apprehended him. In prison, Wormwood received a gift from Batman, who provided a clue in the same manner Wormwood did to lure his victims. Much to Wormwood's frustration, it was the cape and cowl to keep him warm. Appearances * The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy External Links * DCAU Wiki Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stonegate Penitentiary Inmates